


The Auction

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark, Dark Alpha Derek, Dom Derek, Explicit/Graphic M/M Sex, Fallen True Alpha Scott, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, OOC, Sex Toys, Sub/Slave Scott, Unbeta'd, implied revenge, non-canon, not Scott friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills Alpha Derek Hale is invited to attend a very special 'auction'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Auction

The auction was to be held at Midnight on the third of June in the disused warehouse to the North of Beacon Hills, beyond the railway tracks and in the shadow of the cracked and crumbling viaduct. Thaddeus sent the invitations himself as this was to be a very private auction. Normally auctions were open to any werewolf who was so inclined to attend, but the unique nature and value of this particular item made that impossible.

There were only six invitations sent to the wealthiest and most powerful Alpha werewolves in the country. All six had replied positively with their RSVP's and received directions and strict instructions for their conduct and arrival at the auction. 

Good manners and self preservation demanded that Thaddeus issued Derek Hale an invitation. As Alpha of Beacon Hills he was extremely powerful, dangerous and undeniably wealthy.

 

It was also known Hale had a weakness for items such as Thaddeus was offering.

 

Of course Derek knew about the auction forty eight hours before he received his invitation. He knew the time and where it was taking place and who was invited but not what was on offer and that intrigued him and assured his acceptance.

 

Thaddeus's werewolf Betas guarded the entrances to the warehouse. The Beta were huge, cumbersome brutes with gray fur and noted for their great strength and lack of intelligence. Their limited language seemed to consist of words that were a variation of 'mangle, crush, kill'. Derek handed his invitation to one, although he seriously doubted it's ability to read it and sure enough it passed it to one of the other werewolves who bowed and led him inside. He entered with his black, leather jacket swirling around him and a cocky swagger.

The warehouse was dimly lit not that, that was a problem to Derek or the other Alphas. He was led to the main auction room, cages of various shapes and sizes were pushed against the walls, though as they were empty they were of no interest . The scent of humans, sweat, urine, sex and blood hung thickly on the air mingled with the scent of several Omega and drew a growl from Derek's throat as his wolf circled with increasing excitement inside him. 

Derek walked toward the small, red curtained stage and the six chairs drawn up close to it so that the occupants could view closely any activity. Five of the chairs were occupied by Alpha of varying age, Derek recognized them all and they came from as far afield as New York and San Francisco, he nodded curtly and they returned his nod without speaking. Derek sat on the end of the row and put his feet on the edge of the stage and relaxed into his seat.

Nobody said a word.

Thaddeus adjusted his red, silk waistcoat and his matching cravat, he greatly favored the Gothic look and he shrugged on his coat. A Beta entered. " Hale has taken his seat Alpha."

"Good," Thaddeus stood, " has the item been prepared?"

"Yes Alpha just as you ordered." The Beta bowed.

"Very well, " he smiled revealing the tips of his fangs, "there is no reason to delay the start of the auction. Have him brought to the rear of the stage and keep him there."

The werewolf nodded and withdrew.

Thaddeus walked toward the stage, two Beta were standing there holding between them a heavily black cloaked figure. The cloak covered the figure from head to foot and his head was obscured with a loose fitting cowl. Thaddeus stopped and lent and whispered in his ear. "Obey, don't cum unless you're told and keep your noise down unless instructed to scream." The figure nodded his head. Thaddeus slapped his ass and climbed the steps to the rear of the stage.

The lights went out and Thaddeus stepped through the curtains onto the stage and took position in front of his prospective bidders, the lights came up dimly.

"Welcome Alpha to this unique and historical auction." Thaddeus was tall and thin with gray hair, aquiline nose and black, beady eyes. Derek snickered at his gothic dress.

"Tonight I wish to offer to you an item of rare value and erotic beauty ." 

Derek sighed. "Get on with it. " One of the other Alpha tutted until Derek silenced him with a growl. 

"Please, curb your impatience Alpha Hale," Thaddeus bowed. "I assure you it will be worth the wait."

"The item you will be bidding on tonight is a pretty boy, a True Alpha fallen into our hands, given himself in sacrifice to save his friends, just seventeen so you are assured years of service from him. " Thaddeus said with a lascivious smile.

There were gasps and muttered sounds of approval from the other Alpha. A True Alpha was rare enough and rarer still for one to fall into salvers hands.Thaddeus lifted his hand and the curtains drew back. The stage was set out with a steel pole at it's center fitted with movable restraint points at the top and bottom. To the left was a long, low table covered with a cloth.

"Bring him forward." Thaddeus commanded.

The lights went out and there was the sound of shuffling footsteps, no doubt leg restraints and a short chain made walking difficult, a bright spotlight picked out the pole. The two guards secured the figure to the top of the pole by a short chain, copping a feel of the boy as they did so and then left the stage. Thaddeus stood slightly to the figure's left and with a dramatic flourish snapped away the cloak and tossed it to one side.

The boy's swarthy skin shone with the oil spread over his lean body. He was about five feet nine or ten, with broad shoulders and long lean muscles, strong thighs and shapely legs. He was naked except a thick, leather collar that held him to the post by a short chain, his arms were tightly drawn back and encased behind his back in a leather and laced up mono sleeve; the effect was to push his chest forward and up, so the silver nipple rings caught in the spotlight. There were leather cuffs around his ankles and a short, silver chain was stretched between. A black, leather hood covered his head entirely with two holes to allow him to breathe. 

Derek guessed he was completely blind and likely deaf.

The boy's body had been either temporarily or permanently stripped of hair and his plump cock and balls hung from a hairless groin, a silver ring dangled from the rosy head of his dick. There were muffled gasps and whispered exclaims of approval that caused Thaddeus to smile with pleasure.

Thaddeus ran his hand down the boy's front from chest, over his belly to groin and the boy's skin twitched, but he made no move to try and step away. "Isn't he beautiful." It was a statement not a question. "Given his beauty and," he paused, "status, his sale will not be cheap."

"What's the reserve?" The Alpha who asked was sat at the opposite end to Derek, his skin sleek and black as ebony.

"Bidding will commence at one hundred and seventy five thousand dollars." Thaddeus nodded.

The black Alpha snorted. "There ain't no pleasure wolf worth that, no matter how beautiful or what his status." He stood and strode out of the room.

Thaddeus watched him leave. "If there are any others who aren't interested or cannot afford him, please feel free to leave now." No-one moved. "Good," Thaddeus grinned and moved to the table, removing the cloth with one fluid movement. It was spread with various sexual toys and implements. "Who wishes to be first to put this beautiful creature to the test?"

"Remove the hood, let's see this face." Derek growled. "I want to see what me and my pack are getting."

Thaddeus moved around behind the boy and unlaced the hood and then pulled it off and tossed it alongside the cloak. 

Derek's green eyes narrowed. The young Alpha was beautiful and his cock filled and hardened at the mere sight if him. The young wolf had a haughty expression, one he would enjoy changing. He would use him for his own amusement and having a former True Alpha as a pleasure wolf would bring kudos on himself and the pack; not to mention offering use of him to visiting Alpha from other packs.

Scott's face was red and sweaty, his black hair stuck to his forehead and he blinked rapidly in the light and tried to see who was in front of him, but the light blinded him. His jaw ached from the ring gag forcing his mouth open and the strap dug into his cheeks. His back and arms ached from having his arms pulled back and secured so tightly. 

Derek's eyes drifted over the boy, hungrily devouring him and relishing the scent of his discomfort and helplessness.

The Alpha from New York stood, Derek recognized him as Ambrose. He was tall and his skin the color of cafe au lait with sandy hair and gray eyes. He stepped nearer the stage. "Is he trained?"

"Thaddeus stroked his fingers through Scott's hair and chuckled."It was thought such a valuable and pretty wolf would be wasted on anything but the strictest sexual training. He was found to be extraordinarily responsive even though he clearly hates being so and takes pain and pleasure in equal amounts. He is skilled in all the sexual arts and capable of giving great pleasure."

Ambrose pupils dilated and he licked his lips and the faint smell of arousal arose from him and several other of the Alpha, including Derek. "Make him hard." Ambrose growled, "let's see if your boasts are true.

Thaddeus nodded and stood to Scott's left side being sure the Alpha had a clear view. He wrapped his fingers around Scott's cock and began to stroke firmly. Scott screwed his eyes shut as he felt his cock respond, fill and stiffen. He grunted and his hips pumped and pushed his slick, drooling cock into a tunnel made of Thaddeus's fingers and his chest heaved. Suddenly Thaddeus removed his hand and Scott's sloe eyes opened and he mewled. Thaddeus strode to the table and picked up a cock and ball harness and then strode back to Scott. With one of the straps he separated his hairless balls, the other strap he placed around the balls and over the cock and then he tightened it and fastened it in place and stepped away from him. His balls were fat and round separated and lifted against his cock, the cock already deepening in color, weeping and hard against his stomach. Unable to do more than grunt and make whimpering sounds, Scott begged Thaddeus with his eyes for release, but the werewolf merely smiled thinly.

The smell of lust and sex coming from the boy was effecting all the Alpha and those seated shifted uncomfortably and Ambrose licked his lips and pressed the heel of his hand against his hard cock. "I bid one hundred and eighty five thousand for him," he growled. Thaddeus bowed and smiled, quite certain that wasn't the last of the bidding.

"Now just a minute," the Alpha from Los Angeles, Deucalion, raised his hand in protest,"I want to see what else the boy can do before I bid." The other Alphas nodded in agreement and scowling Ambrose retook his seat. "How much can he do with his mouth?" Deucalion asked.

Thaddeus smiled. "He is accomplished in the art of Fellatio, practice has rid him of his gag reflex and he is able to control his breathing so that his mouth can be fucked as hard and for as long as you wish."

"Let's see it then." Derek growled.

Thaddeus fiddled with the attachment on the pole and lowered it forcing Scott to follow it down and to fold onto his knees, legs spread as wide as he could.

With a happy chuckle Thaddeus crossed again to the table and scanned what lay there. He chose a purple, jelly dildo some ten inches in length and some three in circumference. It was molded and veined to resemble a real cock, he held it up for Derek's approval and the dark haired Alpha nodded.

Thaddeus crossed to Scott and standing so he did not obscure the view, he commanded the boy to stick out his tongue. Scott's pink tongue lolled out passing through the hole in the gag and Thaddeus rolled the dildo across it.The intention was to make the toy slick with Scott's saliva, but his mouth was dry and the toy was hardly wetted. Thaddeus withdrew it and nodded. Slowly he fed the dildo through the hole in the gag and into Scott's mouth holding him firmly in place by his fingers fisted into his hair. The dildo hit the back of Scott's throat and he half gagged. Thaddeus tightened his grip on his hair as a painful warning and Scott tried to slacken his throat muscles. Again Thaddeus pushed the dildo and it slid down Scott's throat. His eyes widened with fear and watered as his breath was cut off for a moment and Thaddeus pushed down more of the dildo until everyone could see that there was some six to eight inches of toy in Scott's throat. Thaddeus began to move the toy in and out at first slowly and then with increasing speed and force. Scott shuffled on his knees and his eyes reflected his distress as his mouth was cruelly fucked. The dildo scraped against his throat and it became sore, raw and tender.

Tears leaked from Scott's eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Thaddeus kept up the show for several minutes and then pulled the dildo out and released Scott's hair. His head fell forward as far as it was able, his chest rose and fell and his shoulders sagged. "Very nice." Deucalion commented as Thaddeus replaced the dildo on the table. "I bid a hundred ninety thousand for the boy."

Thaddeus nodded. "Too rich for my blood. The Alpha from New Orleans stood nodded goodnight and strode from the room.

"And I have humans just as beautiful and accomplished." The Alpha from Houston growled and followed on his heels. Derek, Thaddeus and the remaining two Alphas watched him leave.

"Alpha," It was Deucalion spoke, he was an older Alpha, distinguished looking and well dressed, "clearly we remain because we are all interested in the purchase of this boy. He is a beauty, well skilled and will bring kudos to whoever owns him. I suggest we cut to the chase without wasting any more time." Derek and Ambrose nodded, Derek eager to see what the Alpha had in mind. "Has he been fucked?" He bluntly asked Thaddeus.

"I can assure you Alpha Hale that he has not. A variety of sexual toys, implements and methods were employed in his training, but he has not been penetrated by a real cock and his entrance remains tight and virginal."

The scent of arousal and lust in the room notched up and became palpably thick and cloying. Derek's own cock pressed hard against his fly.

"Display him."Derek demanded.

Thaddeus grasped the pole and twisted it so that Scott was forced to shuffle round on his knees until his back was to the Alphas. Then Thaddeus lowered the attachment point to the base of the pole and shortened the chain so that Scott was forced to lean forward until he was bent over, his chest on the floor. Thaddeus nudged Scott backward and then gave the sharp command . "Present." Scott raised his ass into the air as far as he was able. Thaddeus grasped his ass cheeks and pulled them apart showing his tight, pink rosebud to the Alpha.

Derek growled his approval.

Thaddeus placed a thick index finger in his mouth, wet it and then pushed it into Scott's resisting hole, twisting and turning until it was fully inserted, Scott groaned and his back arched. Thaddeus gave several harsh thrusts that made the boy whimper and then the pulled it out and the rosebud closed almost immediately. "I offer two hundred thousand for the boy." Ambrose barked.

"And I will raise by twenty percent any offer either of these Alpha make for the boy." Derek said quietly. The Alphas looked at him. "You must be mad!" Ambrose spluttered.

Derek grinned. "So I've been told, often."

Scott cocked his head and for the first time he thought he recognized the voice and his whole body trembled.

Ambrose huffed. "Then I wish you goodnight." He spun on his heels and strode from the room.

"Looks like it's you and me Deucalion," Derek growled.

"Apparently so." The older Alpha agreed.

Without warning Derek stood and vaulted onto the stage in one, fluid movement, Thaddeus recoiled slightly. Derek shrugged off his jacket to reveal his muscled chest wedged into a gray wife beater, his tight jeans and heavy boots and let it fall to the stage and crossed to the table scanning the items laid out. "How much can he take up the ass?" He questioned casually, picking up a large, black, vibrating rubber dildo. It had an insertable length of some eight inches and it's circumference increased from three inches at the tip, five inches at the middle of the shaft and a knot of eight at the shaft base. As an added stimulus it was heavily veined.

Thaddeus's eyes widened. "Alpha that's much too bi....." He said in alarm not wishing his merchandise injured.

Derek gave a dark smile. "Oh I'm sure he can take it, Alpha healing and all that, shall we see?" 

Derek replaced the dildo and picked up a string of brightly colored jelly anal beads increasing in size from that of a pea to a ping pong ball and a tennis ball sized bead at the end with a chain and ring dangling.  


"Move him around so that he's presented side on." Derek instructed and Thaddeus twisted the pole and edged Scott into position. Derek scanned the various lubes and picked up a jar of gel that warmed on friction. He carefully coated each bead and then moved over to Scott and pulling his head up by the hair showed him the beads.

Scott's eyes widened and the stench of fear filled Derek's nostrils and it wasn't caused by the sight of the beads. "Ah, " Derek smiled and whispered in his ear, "I see you remember me boy." Scott did try to struggle then and Derek grinned and ran his warm hand over the globe of Scott's ass as the boy whimpered and he moved and knelt behind him.

Deucalion and Thaddeus watched avidly.

Derek moved the smallest bead to Scott's rosebud and pushed it inside without much effort and slowly he fed in each bead until he felt the boy's discomfort and his hole began to stretch tightly around the bead. He stroked the taught skin and caressed one butt cheek. "This is going to happen boy, just relax." He reached underneath him and gave a tug to the penis ring.

"AHhhh!" Scott gave a muffled cry, his attention removed from his ass to his cock and Derek forced in the next bead and then moved them in and out, the friction warming the gel and helping Scott relax before Derek pushed in the next bead. The last was the biggest and Scott panted as Derek pressed it against his hole and the skin and muscle stretched tautly and then with a final push it popped in.

"Well done boy, if you can take that, you can take my knot." Derek praised huskily and stroked a finger over his abused, stretched hole and reddened skin. He waited a few moments and then pulled a few beads out and pushed them back in. Scott shifted his weight from knee to knee and whimpered as the gel warmed and the beads pressed against his prostate, his cock and balls throbbed and ached and pre cum dribbled from the purple and angry looking head of his cock.

Deucalion leaned forward. " Two hundred and twenty five thousand."

Thaddeus rubbed his hands gleefully and Derek merely smiled and withdrew the beads excruciatingly slowly one by one. Derek unfolded and got gracefully to his feet and crossed back over to the table and picked up his original choice of a large, black, vibrating dildo. Scott twisted his head around as far as he was able and his eyes widened and he shook his head, Derek gave a wicked smile. "Remove his gag, I want to hear him scream," he purred as he coated the dildo with the slick warming gel.

Thaddeus moved quickly and unfastened the gag and removed it. Scott worked his aching jaw as Derek moved behind him and knelt, resting his hand on his butt . 

"I'll pay two hundred and fifty thousand if he takes the whole dildo or not." Deucalion offered.

"And I'll pay three hundred thousand if he does." Derek countered.

Deucalion snorted and nodded as Thaddeus grinned broadly.

Derek leaned over Scott's back and whispered in his ear. "You can make all the noise you like boy, I know you hate me but you're going to love what I do to you." He was rewarded with a full body shudder and the twin scents of arousal and fear, Derek chuckled darkly and knelt behind him.

Derek turned the dial in the vibrator's base to it's lowest setting and it barely hummed, vibrating gently. Then he pushed Scott forward and down, raising his ass and ran the vibrator down his crack and teasingly over his hole which twitched and squeezed shut. Derek gave a wry smile and Scott gasped as he pressed the tip into his tight hole.  
Derek scowled when he met resistance and pressed harder. "Relax boy!" He ordered firmly and Scott gave a small grunt and then a louder cry as Derek forced the head of the black dildo through the tight ring of muscle. Derek waited a moment running his hand down Scott's heaving flank and then he reached underneath to brush his fingers over his throbbing and painful cock. He swiped his thumb over the head and Scott hissed and whimpered as this cock gave an abortive jerk and tried to empty. Derek gave a feral smile as Scott's hips thrust forward and he pushed the dildo in deeper and turned the dial a little higher, the vibrator hummed and Scott's internal muscles squirmed and squeezed tried to force it out.

Derek rotated the vibrator to add to the stimulation and Scott moaned loudly . "Please," he said barely issuing a whisper from his raw throat, he trembled and moaned loudly as his insides seemed to writhe around the vibrator and he was filled, invaded and conquered. Derek arched over his back and whispered in his ear. "Please what boy?" He purred and licked a wet stripe up the side of his face tasting sweat and salt from his tears. The werewolf moved back and pushed the vibrator in deeper, now more than half it's length was buried inside the boy. Scott shifted from knee to knee in an attempt to ease the discomfort of having his insides rearranged and let out deep grunts and groans aware of hungry eyes devouring him alive. Derek caressed his buttocks. "Relax boy, just give in to the pleasure and don't think about it." He said his voice thick and slurred with lust.

Derek grasped Scott's hip with one hand to prevent him trying to squirm away and thrust in the vibrator almost to the base. Scott let out a hoarse, raw, scream as Derek turned the vibrator on full and angled it so that it vibrated against his prostate and his hips thrust and jerked.  


Derek reached underneath the boy and with a flick of his wrist released the cock and ball harness. "Cum! The Alpha commanded harshly and Scott's abused balls contracted, his cock jerked and twitched sending a fountain of pearly cum into the air and splashing the across stage and Thaddeus's shoes. Derek gave a growl of triumph and pushed the knot of dildo home.

The scent of sex and raw animal lust filled the air. With werewolf speed Derek snapped the chain that hobbled the boy and thrust his legs wide. He yanked at the buttons of his fly and his engorged cock sprang free, hard and glistening the foreskin already drawn back to reveal the plump, mushroom head. He yanked the dildo from the boy and tossed it across he stage, grasped and lifted his left leg with one hand and grasped his right shoulder with the other and as he lunged forward with a growl he pulled the boy back and impaled him to the hilt on his hard column of flesh and plunged into him over and over his hips thrashing as Scott mewled and groaned pinned to the stage beneath him. Sweat coursed down Scott's face as he grimaced under the brutal assault. Thaddeus and Deucalion watched the feral rutting and palmed their own hard cocks unable to draw their eyes from the savage, erotic scene. 

Derek 's face rippled and changed, the heavy ridges of a Alpha werewolf appeared and the piercing red eyes as he arched over the boy and lent forward and panted in his ear. "I'm claiming what's mine boy. You can hate me as much as your able but for the rest of your life your mine." Scott whimpered as Derek shifted angle and his cock pummeled his abused prostate. Empty balls throbbed and his cock jerked and twitched as Derek reared back and lunged forward burying his knot in Scott's abused hole and his fangs in Scott's left shoulder as he jerked his hips deep and hard and came. "Mine!" he roared looking directly at Deucalion with deadly, red eyes. Scott screamed and screamed until his voice gave out, being impaled by Derek's cock and fangs ripped a painful, dry orgasm from him. 

Derek slumped onto the boy and Scott struggled to breathe his harsh panting filling the stunned silence. Deucalion stood. "You always were ill disciplined Derek," he said cooly, turned and walked from the room. 

Aware of the boy's pounding heart and labored breathing Derek lifted himself up a little and swiped the wound in Scott's shoulder a couple of times with his tongue. Scott's channel contracted hard around Derek's knot and he gave an appreciative growl.

Derek rolled them to their sides and they remained tied for nearly half an hour and then Derek pulled out and tucked his cock away smeared with cum and stood.

Thaddeus stared at him. Derek nodded to the boy. "Have him cleaned up, remove the mono glove and cuff his hands behind his back, replace the leg restraints but make the chain longer. Use a ball gag if he gives any lip, but I doubt he will."

Thaddeus bowed. "Of course Alpha Hale." Scott's guards helped him to his feet. "If either of you lay a hand on him, I'll tear off your arms and beat you with them." Derek threatened, they looked nervously at Thaddeus and then bowed.

Derek picked up his jacket and shrugged it on and he and Thaddeus discussed how he was to be paid while Scott was being cleaned up.  
A few minutes later the boy was brought back. He'd been cleaned up and wore a fresh deep red cloak which covered him from the loose hood draped over his head to his feet. His ankles were cuffed, but the chain between long enough so that there was no need to shuffle and he wore simple sandals.  


Derek nodded. "Our paths crossed once some time ago in Hale territory but I don't recall his name."  


Thaddeus smiled. "Scott McCall, though he answers well enough to Boy."  


Derek took the chain and held it loosely in his fingers and it dangled freely between them. "C'mon, let's get you home Boy." He pushed the hood back and ruffled Scott's dark hair.


End file.
